


Notice

by hisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Background Kakashi/Yamato, Confusion, During Canon, Feelings Realization, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Training, crop tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: Part way through his Nature Transformation training, Naruto has a sudden realisation about Sai that can't be ignored. Yamato wishes he could at least try to, though.





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> It is really noticeable, re-reading Part 2 of the manga, that whenever Sai shows up he is nearly always introduced abs-first. Anyway, that fact, and the crop top generally, inspired this nonsense. This is all played for laughs, please don't take it too seriously.

"Captain Yamato, I have a question." Yamato pauses, looks up while trying to hold his focus. Even if Naruto is now asking him a question instead of training. 

"Go ahead." 

"Is the crop top part of Root's uniform?" Yamato squints at Naruto as he tries to work out if this is a set-up. It feels like a set-up but Kakashi is napping on the bench he made him. 

"I don't think so? Naruto, you're supposed to be training, not thinking about crop tops." 

"I know! But does that mean Sai wants to wear it? Does he want me to look at his abs?" The conversation is rapidly heading to territory he's very uncomfortable on, and he glances over at Kakashi. He has a deepening suspicion Kakashi is in fact faking sleep in order to avoid getting involved. 

"Do you really need to think about this now? It's not going to help you master your Nature Transformation." 

"It's just, I need to know. Is it normal to want to touch his abs?" There's a stifled snort of laughter from the bench. Yamato sends him a death glare as he resolutely avoids looking at Naruto and his pleading expression. 

"I don't know. Look, Naruto, can you ask someone else? This really isn't something to ask me. Ask your teacher." 

"Maa, Tenzo, I think you're best placed to advise on it." Yamato takes a deep breath, calls on mokuton and uses a beam to push Kakashi right off the bench with a yelp before finally looking at Naruto again. 

"I just really need to know! I can't think about anything else. Look, do you think Sai is sexy? When he does that thing with his hair, does it make you stare?" 

"What? No! What thing with his hair...Naruto, just get back to work. There's nothing wrong with you finding Sai sexy but this isn't the time or place to discuss it. Can we please focus on your training?" 

"I thought you liked them dark and mysterious." 

"Shut up, senpai." 

"But I don't find Sai sexy!" Yamato wonders if he's somehow missed something in this conversation that was exclusively about Sai's crop top, abs, and attractiveness in that order. A conversation so important to Naruto that he interrupted his training for it, which until five minutes ago he was desperate to complete. 

"Naruto, this entire conversation has been about how Sai looks and if it's normal to find him attractive. I really don't care if you've suddenly gained a crush on him but-" 

"A crush?? I can't have a..." Naruto stops, looks at his hands as some sort of understanding dawns on his face. "Wait, what about...oh. Oh. _Oh._ " Naruto goes bright red and covers his face with his hands. Yamato looks away, desperately hoping they can go back to the training. He can do that. He definitely cannot handle lovesick teenagers, and the lovesick teenagers of ANBU are at least polite enough not to bring their relationship issues to him. It probably wouldn't hurt to be gentle in his prod to get Naruto back to work, though. 

"I understand that this can be a confusing time, you're young, having all sorts of...feelings, but this isn't the time to be fretting about..." Yamato trails off as Naruto finally uncovers his face again. His expression isn't embarrassed now, but filled with that characteristic determination. Yamato is now familiar enough with it to realise it's the kind that says Naruto is about to do something incredibly stupid and his heart sinks. 

"It can't wait! It's got to be now! If we're a team, he has to know. What if he changes his mind, or goes back to Root, or gets a girlfriend? I have to tell Sai how I feel!" 

"Wait, no! He's not going to get a girlfriend with his social skills, you don't need to rush this. If you've just realised how you feel it's not a good time to confess – oh, dear god." It's too late, Naruto is gone and Yamato wilts on the spot. Even with someone who can understands normal emotions, that confession would inevitably end up a mess. With Sai, it might finish up being an emotional bloodbath. And they're teammates, in his team, making this officially his problem. Oh, he hopes Sai doesn't kill Naruto, the Fifth will hold him personally responsible if he does. 

"Ah, young love. Guy-sensei would call it the Springtime of Youth." Yamato smacks off the smug hand on his shoulder, gets up with a scowl. 

"Kakashi-senpai, why is your team like this? Everyone else's teams can get through one training session without love confessions or moping. It shouldn't be this difficult." Kakashi laughs. 

"Welcome to Team Seven, Tenzo. If you're going to get a crush on someone to join in, may I recommend: me? I'm lonely, the kids think I'm hopeless." 

"You are hopeless. And it's Yamato. Don't you have a dirty book to read or students to ignore?" Kakashi pulls a hurt expression but he's not fooled and Kakashi maintains it for a moment before breaking into a smile. 

"Well, that session was a complete waste of time. Make sure you have a catch-up session with Naruto to make up for it! I've got lots to do, so I'll leave it in your hands. Bye!" Kakashi walks off, gives Yamato a casual wave as he does, and Yamato scowls again. He's going to get wrinkles from this team, he can feel them growing. 

"Kakashi-senpai! This is exactly why nobody has a crush on you!" Kakashi looks over his shoulder, gives Yamato a wink and salute that makes him seethe before vanishing. Bastard. Yamato sighs, tries to let all the tension out before rubbing the back of his head as he looks at the circle he set up. Just because everyone else in Team Seven refuses to take this seriously, doesn't mean he won't. 

"So, I guess I'll try again tomorrow?" 

* * *

"Ah. That's it?" Naruto pauses mid-stream, halfway through an explanation of the time Sai was eating soup and he thought it was annoying but realises now that he couldn't stop staring at Sai's lips the whole time. It's the first thing Sai has said throughout his entire confession, which somehow turned into a stream of consciousness about everything he's ever thought about Sai and has now been going for over ten minutes. 

"I guess?" It doesn't feel like he's explained it right, considering how blankly Sai is looking at him. But then Sai always look like that, so it's hard to assess what he's feeling. If he's feeling. Oh, god, suddenly Captain Yamato's words about not confessing right away make sense. 

(Elsewhere in Konoha, at that precise moment, Yamato sneezes. Right onto the passing cat he's fussing. The cat yowls in complaint but sticks around anyway.) 

Sai pauses, looks down at the chop sticks still in his hand and puts them down. He stares at them as Naruto sweats, and then looks up impassively. 

"Interesting. Okay, I'll have to buy a new book for it, but I'll date you. Ah, wait, you're supposed to kiss someone when you're confessing to them. Did you even read a guide for this? Idiot." Naruto stares at him, trying to work out if this is mockery of his feelings or a return of them. Sai stares back at him, then rubs his cheek awkwardly as he gets up. Wait, is Sai blushing? Oh, he's blushing. It's so obvious when he's so pale, that's really cute. 

Sai grabs Naruto's cheeks, squeezes them as if to test them. Naruto makes a "hrmm" noise that Sai seems to deem as satisfactory enough that he pulls Naruto in and kiss him. It is fantastic. It is the best kiss ever! Even if Naruto has no idea what he's doing as he tries to kiss back and his hands are just sort of there and doing nothing. Sai pulls back and there's more colour on his face than he's ever seen before, he's flushed. 

"I see. Hmm. Very interesting. You really do need to practice kissing, you're terrible at it." Naruto deflates before he bounces back with force. He can't back down now! 

"Hey, what the hell, you weren't objecting just now!" Sai taps a finger to the corner of his mouth and then smiles, in a way that looks more natural than any of the other smiles he's seen from Sai. 

"What, you're going to give up at that? Don't you have a dick? Are you a chicken?" Naruto pouts then grabs Sai's hands again and pulls him towards the bedroom in a fit of pique. It probably won't last him the distance but is enough to get him over the threshold. 

"What did I tell you? I never give up!" There's a half laugh from Sai at that, and there's almost a sparkle in his eyes as he looks at Naruto. 

"Yes, you never do. Show me your determination, Naruto." Naruto flushes but he can't help grinning at that. Now that he can definitely do. 

("Do you think Tenzo has a crush on me?" Pakkun looks up at Kakashi, who looks up at the sky, avoiding his eyes, on their evening walk. "I tried asking him today and he denied it." Pakkun sighs like an old man, shakes his head and trots ahead. Sometimes, you just have to let the kids work it out themselves.)


End file.
